Moonlight Path
by BabyWolfy12
Summary: Story about a girl named Eve, who just found out that her mom's side, who she really never knew, family has centuries years old secret, werewolves. She finds out news things of the world she never knew... 0.0
1. Pittbulls

**So I pretty much wrote this because I was hella bored…**

**I own all of these characters so no one should steal these…**

**Sorry if I'm a bad writer… not my fault…**

**And I'm also sorry if the story takes too long to get started… :D**

"There was nothing remote or mysterious here- only something private.

The only secret was the ancient communication between two people."

-Eudora Welty (1909-2001)

American Writer

I sighed when I read this in my Literature book at school. I never quite understood what Eudora Welty meant. Never been in love, I've seen lots of girls, my age, in love. I get it, I'm only 16 and I have my whole life ahead of me. Though it didn't really seem I was living a normal 16 year old life. Most girls were in love or partying the night away. I never really had any friends in Jersey to do stuff like that.

Then the bell rang, everybody in the class seemed too scattered with their books and run out of the classroom. As normal I was the last one out. Luckily school was out for the day and it was only August.

I had shoved everything back into my locker, grabbed my homework, and started on my way home. I didn't live that "far" from the high school, though I had to take a city bus sometimes. Jersey isn't as safe as you think it is.

While waiting for the bus, there were several other people waiting, too. One was my half-brother, Chris with me. My mom had walked out of our lives when I was five. My father got remarried and yadda yadda. I have an older brother about a year older than me, Ryan. We've always been close until he decided to live with my grandfather about 2 years ago. I got to see him often, though he and grandpa live in Alaska. Anyways, at the bus stop there was also African-American in a business suit, talking in his Bluetooth about "big business" plans. The last passenger waiting was an older lady with her pug, who wouldn't stop barking. The lady tried to hush the pug but seemed to fail. The dog's barking was giving me a headache so I turned around to the pup and went, "Hush." And suddenly the pug hushed. The lady looked at me shocked.

"Pacey has never listened to anybody before, mostly me. You must be something special if my little Pacey hushed to you and no one else." She then winked at me and went back to kissing her dog. _Yuck!_

Just then the bus arrived in front of us, everybody climb abroad the bus and started off. The whole ride there I was getting an annoying headache! The closest the bus could take us was on a corner by a pet shop. Then I would walk about half a block past a private property then "BAM!" there's my house. I never really knew why there was a private property there, never really was anyone ever on that property.

Then the bus had stop on the corner of the pet shop, Chris and I got off the bus and started walking past the pet shop towards the private property.

Then my retarded and stupid half-brother Chris went through a broken part of the fence onto the private property.

"Chris, what the hell are you doing?" I yelled at him, "You're gonna get in trouble."

"Like anyone even lives on this property. Come on, Eve. It's a shortcut home." He said.

I sighed and went through the fence and started following Chris through the property. I was ignoring Chris talking about how he found the shortcut and how smart he was.

There was a burned building on the property, nothing special about it for being private. I don't know maybe police would be freaked if they found teenagers partying in a burned building.

We were almost past the burned building when three not so happy looking pit-bulls popped around the corner.

"So Chris, did you know that there were three angry pit-bulls when you found this 'shortcut'?"

All Chris was doing was mumbling and stayed there frozen.

Then the three pit-bulls started charging towards Chris and I, with disgusting drool all over their mouths.

I told Chris to run but he was still frozen from shock. I didn't know what to do but yell, "SIT!"

The three dogs stopped in their tracks and sat. I stood there amazed that the three angry pit-bulls actually sat. They were sitting there wining until I said, "Go home!" and pointed my finger towards the building and they ran off with their tails in between their legs.

I looked at Chris and said, "Not listening to you again about shortcuts, EVER!" and started walking home and Chris followed.

"How'd you do that?" he finally said as we got to the front door of the house.

I turned to him and said, "I said the word 'sit' and then the other words 'Go home!'" I then turned and opened the door to the house and walked up towards my room. I was starting to get a big pounding headache.

I met my dad halfway up the steps, "How was school?" he asked.

"School." I said as I walked pass him into my room. I then heard my dad asking Chris the same question.

I went towards my desk, blasted up my stereo and started working on my homework.

**So I hope you liked it… again sorry if the story takes too long… next chapter will be up sooner that you think. 0.0**


	2. Mmmmm Porkchops

**Well, hello again… anyway here's chapter 2… teehee… :D**

There was a knock on my door about an hour and a half later.

"Come in" I said.

"Hey, Wolfy!" a familiar voice said.

I turned to see my older brother Ryan by the door.

"RYAN!" I yelled as I jumped out of my seat towards him.

"What's been going on, Wolfy?" Ryan asked while hugging the crap out of me. 'Wolfy' had been a nickname my grandfather and mother used to call me when I was little.

"Nothing really though I kinda can't breathe right now." I said. Ryan then loosened the hug a bit, "Jeez, Ryan you get bigger every time I see you!"

Ryan then let go of me, "Well, I'm a growing man."

"Well you need to stop growing!" I said as while touching his biceps, "You can barely fit through my door now."

Ryan's laughed roared through the room, which made my ears hurt, which Ryan had noticed, "You've been okay, Sis?"

"Yeah, your laugh was just really loud. I've been having headaches lately." I said while rubbing my temples.

Ryan's eyes seemed to widen and I asked, "What's wrong?"

Ryan shook himself out of his trance and looked at me, "Umm… it's nothing, Wolfy."

There was an awkward moment between us until I said, "Is Grandpa here?"

Ryan wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "Of course, how else did I get here? Come on downstairs. Dinner's ready anyway. I can smell it."

As we came downstairs, the first person I saw was grandpa talking to my father. My grandpa was from my mom's side. But you could totally tell since my dad had really almost blonde but light brown hair and bright blue eyes while my grandpa had long jet black hair and dark brown eyes. Ryan was lucky enough to get my dad's blue eyes while I 'apparently' have my mother's eyes.

"Awww…. Wolfy, you're looking more and more like your mother, so beautiful. Don't you agree, Gerard?" my grandpa said.

My father seemed to hesitate, "Yes. Yes, she does." There was a moment of silence, "Anyways, dinner is ready. Sara made a… pork chops tonight."

'_Yuck!' _I thought, '_I will always hate pork chops always have, always will!"_

But as you can tell Ryan couldn't care less. He was the first one in the kitchen ready for what was ready to come.

As everybody sat and started at it with their pork chops, I couldn't even dare to eat it. And its smell was nasty! Never knew Sara's pork chops could smell so bad.

Ryan was the first one to notice, "You okay, bud?"

"No, how can you eat this?" I said pushing my plate aside.

Sara looked at me with disgust, "You don't have to be rude. It's the same as always whenever I make it!"

"God, it smells so bad!" I said getting up from the table. I literally thought I was going to barf! "I've got to get out of this kitchen!" Then in a flash I ran out of the kitchen and started up the stairs.

I could hear Sara complaining about how rude I was and how I needed more discipline as if she was saying it in front of my face. Now it felt like my nose was burning, my ears were pounding. It felt like my whole body was on fire.

I went into my room, went under my covers and started to sleep it off. Then Ryan came in, he didn't say anything. He felt my forehead, I heard him mumbling about something being hot. He then went out of the room and I fell asleep.


	3. Mother, May I?

**Hello World! Welcome to Chapter 3 Family History… **

I realized I woke up three days later. Ryan, dad and grandpa were in the room, mumbling to each other but they still thought I was asleep.

"What am I going to do with her, Bill?" dad asked.

"She has to come back with us, Gerard."

"Can't believe Kelsey was right about this mumbo-jumbo." My dad sighed. I could tell he was rubbing his forehead. That's what he always did when he was frustrated, wrong or confused or just all of the above, "Can't even believe this happened to Ryan."

"Now you understand why she left. You never respected her history, her culture, her everything that made her, her." Grandpa said, though you could tell he was getting angry, "I took Ryan away before anything had happened to him. I never suspected Eve would be one, too until Ryan Had a funny feeling."

My father sighed in defeat, "How's Kelsey been?"

My brain clicked after he said that, '_they've all had known where/how my mother was and I didn't.'_

"She's been alright. I'm surprised you cared at all."

"You know I still love her and miss her everyday!" he said, as you could also tell he was also getting angry.

"Calm down, dad!" Ryan shouted, "You'll wake up Wolfy. I see her stirring."

"She's been in Egypt the last time she called. She's got some big job that she's not allowed to talk about." Grandpa said hastily.

I heard my father just sighed and left the room in a hurry.

"Watch her, Ryan" I heard my grandpa say, and then he left too.


	4. Werewolf Stuff

**Chapter 4 is here, people! Continuing Family History…**

"Okay, Wolfy, they're gone. I know you're up." Ryan said.

I turned over to see Ryan staring at me with one eyebrow up, and then I said, "You knew about mom?"

Ryan sighed, "We were waiting for the right time, but we didn't know you would be one, too?"

I looked at him strangely, "Be what?"

Ryan sighed again and rubbed his forehead like our father did, "Werewolf, Bud."

"Huh?"

"It has run in our family for centuries, well our mom's side."

Then I started to rub my forehead, "So, is mom one?"

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?" I said starting to get angry, I felt hot again.

"Calm down, sis. Genetics can sometimes skip a child or generation." He said, he felt my forehead again, "Oh jeez, you're getting hot again!"

Ryan then put a cold washcloth on my forehead. I swear I could hear it sizzle, "So what? Do I like turn into one during the full moon or something?"

Ryan laughed a little bit, "No, silly. Though I thought that, too, when I realized what I was. We're the kind that can change when we want, like shape shifters. Ill show you when we get home."

"Home?"

"We already got half of your stuff packed and shipped there. The rest we're taking with us."

"Driving?" I said and decided to lie back down again.

Ryan nodded, "It's not that bad. A couple days drive, but you get to start over in Alaska with me and not 'here'." I loved how he emphasized 'here'.

"You really hate Jersey?"

"Hell yes! It's too far away from home. We moved over here for nothing! Mom would hate this place, too, if she saw it."

"Have you got to talk to her or see her?" I wondered.

"I've talked to her a lot more. Haven't really seen her since her and dad split up." He said. After he saw me not respond, he then said, "When you get to talk to her. She'll explain everything to you. I can assure you that."

"Okay, bro, I believe you. Can we talk later? All of this chit chat is making me tired and stressed. Can we talk more about this 'werewolf' stuff later?"

Ryan put a huge smile on his face, "Of course we can, bud. You're gonna be tired for a while."

"Love you"

"Love you, too." The Ryan went out of the room and I again fell asleep…

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter :D chapter 5 will be up soon….**


	5. One on One

**Chapter 6…. It's gonna be dreamy :D Family History still continues…**

Then I had a dream…

I thought it was gorgeous at first. I was in a forest, so big it could block the sun. I could bet all my money that I was in Alaska. There was snow on the ground, lots of it. There was a boy in the middle of it. He looked my age, somewhat long hair or maybe longer the average boy haircut. He was nicely built, like 'nicely' built. You could totally tell from a far ahead he had bright blue eyes. He then turned to me, smile and started running towards me. Then coming out of the side of the forest were these huge wolves and they didn't look happy. Then they started to run towards the boy. I tried to yell 'No!' but I didn't think he could hear me since he kept on running. Then he realized the wolves…

Then I woke up with a startle from my dream.

My father was in the room with me, "Bad dream, Eve dear?" he said as he sat on the foot of my bed.

"Yeah, it was nothing." As I shook myself out of it." I looked at the clock; it was 2:46 a.m. I sighed and started to rub my forehead, "Where's Sara and Chris?"

"They're at Sara's parent's place until your problem is over."

"Why didn't you tell me about mom and what really happened?" I said to him, 'Might as well get to the point.'

My father looked at me with his deep blue eyes, sighed and put his head down, "So, I was right that you were listening to our conversation?"

"I woke up when you guys were talking about it."

"I was waiting for the right time to tell you. I really thought your mother was nuts when she talked about 'werewolves'. I never thought you and Ryan would be one. I'm ashamed of myself after I found out. I still love and miss your mother dearly."

"Why'd she leave?"

"She left because I would never understand her 'kind' and who she really was and apart of."

"Okay then," I couldn't bear and try to stay awake, "I need to sleep or I'm gonna crash on ya."

Then all I remembered was my dad leaving my room before I crashed.


End file.
